The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly relates to a retaining ring and connector assembly configuration for permanently retaining an insulator insert in a pin or receptacle shell.
The utilization of connectors to interconnect one multiwire cable to another presents a number of problems particularly when those cables are used in aircraft or other systems subject to extreme environmental or operating conditions. Of particular importance is the need to maintain a seal at the interface between the opposing faces of the pin and receptacle connectors to prevent shorting between leads due to conductive contaminants. Additionally, the connector must be constructed so that the insulator inserted in the pin or receptacle shell bore does not break loose from the shell due to the heavy weight of the cable applied against that insulator insert.
Heretofore, many types of retention mechanisms have been tried in an attempt to prevent an insulator from becoming dislodged from a connector shell after long periods of vibration and pulling due to the weight of the cable. However, dislodging of the insulator from the shell still occurs, thereby allowing contamination to enter the interface between the receptacle and the pin connectors which in turn can cause shorting between adjacent conductors of the connector apparatus.
To solve these problems, the present invention comprises a connector retaining apparatus which not only interconnects the insulator insert to the connector shell but also presses the insulator insert firmly against the shoulder of the connector shell to assure that critical interface sealing will be maintained. The connector retaining apparatus also has sufficient flex to accommodate variations in the dimensions of the insulator insert and the connector shell. Finally, because of the configuration of the retaining ring in accordance with the invention, the locking groove can be very shallow so that the strength of the connector shell is not affected in any significant way.